Kakashi and The Omnipresent Hard On
by ikkasyll
Summary: Kakashi was left horny by Iruka. So, what Naruto and Sasuke do for their ex-teacher? Help him of course.


**KAKASHI AND THE OMNIPRESENT HARD ON**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Kakashi was left horny by Iruka. So, what good ex-students do for their teacher? Help him of course.  
Disclaimer: Don't you get that this a work of a fan? I'm only a fan, you see. I don't own anything.  
Rating: M  
Warning: Explicit content.  
A/N.: This is what's gotten into me while reading sasunaru doujinshi called Ero-Ero-Ero. I hope you enjoy it, as much I enjoyed writing it.  
Beta by: hyuugalove001, muchas gracias.

* * *

* * *

"C'mon Iruka, I'm horny!"

There was a thud from the other side of the room. Naruto and Sasuke could tell the academy teacher had once again pushed his overly sexed boyfriend from his lap. An exasperated sigh came from the Copy-nin before his ex-students heard his loud footfalls traipsing across the room; an uncharacteristic quality of him being a ninja and all.

Naruto and Sasuke were seated on the floor in front of a couch, leisurely hunched over a scroll in the latter's lap, shoulders pressed together, seeming so comfortable in their closeness. They had never drifted very far apart after Naruto had managed to drag Sasuke back to Konoha. The two spent more time with each other than was probably healthy. They liked to write that off as a 'bond between teammates' but most people were aware that there might have been more. Both were raising an eyebrow in an almost identical manner when Kakashi dropped into the sofa in front of them, arms folded high across his chest.

"Still grading?" Naruto asked.

An angry "humph" was his answer. Kakashi laid his head on the back of the sofa. "I'm being dumped for some snotty brats." He growled, or maybe whined. "This isn't supposed to happen until I'm at least 50." Naruto couldn't help but laughed, while Sasuke simply smirked next to him in that cocky ass way he'd perfected as an avenger bastard. "It's not funny, guys! He's been grading those damn papers for ages! I've not had so much as a smile from him!"

"It can't be that bad," Sasuke said calmly.

Kakashi lifted his head and looked at him. "Can't it? I hid those papers the other day and he kicked me out of the house." Naruto bit his lip to stop himself from laughing again. Kakashi never pegged Iruka to be such a devoted teacher. It was just that on every early morning of an exam day, he'd disappeared without so much as a kiss goodbye. When he'd appear later on the evening, his nose would be buried in those answer sheets, grading. Kakashi would instantly dive on him, attempting to smother his dolphin-chan in kisses before he was pushed away.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't such a devoted teacher." Kakashi sighed heavily. "But it's been three days now. Do you have any idea how hard it is stopping myself from thrusting my hard on in his face?"

"Mhm, I'm sure he'd have your balls chopped off." Sasuke snickered while Naruto nudged his side.

Kakashi glared at him. "You're no help."

Sasuke merely smirked. Uchiha 101: Never expect an apology.

"Well I think you just need to remind him what's he's missing, Kaka-sensei. Lay on your bed wearing nothing but your jounin vest?" Naruto suggested with a grin.

Kakashi scoffed at him. "You think I haven't tried that?"

"And he still turned you down?" Sasuke asked, with a little bit of tease in his tone.

"He just shook his head and returned to those damn papers." Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's no use. I don't think I've even been this hard in my entire life."

Out of concern, Naruto moved and sat next to his ex-teacher. The blond squeezed Kakashi's black cotton clad thigh out of comfort, along with few words, but before he did manage to say anything the older man let out a moan. Naruto froze in his seat, hand still on Kakashi's thigh, while Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Whoa… sensei?" the blond ninja hesitated in surprise.

Kakashi could do nothing but gape. He was pretty sure he looked only half as terrified as he felt. His best student was touching him rather innocently and yet he had gotten even more aroused with that. What the fuck was happening with him?

In a flash, the copy-nin stood up from the couch. He grinned and laughed, raising both hand and moving backward, making an awkward "a-ha-ha" before stumbling backward onto the floor when the back of his knee made contact with the arm of the couch. Seconds later, Sasuke was laughing at him, and as was Naruto. Both of them then started to move from their respective positions to hover over him, smirking in both amusement and understanding. Kakashi just tensed under their gaze. 'How the fuck could they find this funny?' he thought. Feeling trapped, Kakashi leaned back as far as he could, keeping himself as distanced from the both of them as possible, especially from Naruto, while trying to regain as much composure as he could.

"I don't know why you find the lack of my sex life funny," he grouched out.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sasuke smirked, crouching in front of him, with that annoyingly good looking, charismatic expression that always makes it seem like he knows something that others don't. "You always bring that stupid Icha-Icha tactic book with you. Why don't you just use one of those tactics to get to Iruka? Or better yet, jerk off while reading that book?"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's words. "That's mean, Teme!"

That bastard! Kakashi growled inwardly. It was crass and insensitive, but he let the raven get away with it because he was Sasuke fucking Uchiha and had the smile to go along with his ego.

Pulling off his nonchalant look, Kakashi shrugged. "Shut up, Sasuke, I wouldn't jerk off while reading that book." Kakashi spat, hoping they would stop teasing him.

Naruto laughed. "Yea, because you do it while watching us go at it."

Kakashi's eye grew impossibly wide. "W-what?" 'H-how could they know? I was sure I had masked my chakra completely – wait. This is Sasuke and Naruto I was peeping at – Konoha's best highly skilled ninja pair.'

"I think we should give Kakashi some help, Dobe. Before he starts to think of fucking one of us," Sasuke said, smirking deviously to himself.

"What?" Kakashi repeated himself, almost yelling before remembering that Iruka was in the other room. "Kami-sama forbid I start wanting to fuck you Sasuke, it'd be like sticking my dick into a girl, and a fucking duck haired one at that," Kakashi hissed and glared, although his words didn't stop the cocky nin from chuckling, reaching over and pulling the blond nin onto the floor next to him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say me, but you just clearly got aroused as Naruto touch you before."

"Fuck off, Uchiha," Kakashi snarled at him. 'Why don't they take anything just a bit more serious?' he questioned himself. 'Can't they see I'm fucking dying over here? I'm so fucking horny, I can't even think straight that I'm actually getting aroused by my ex-student.' Kakashi zoned out, and that had been occurring often in the last three days.

Naruto was giggling mischievously at Kakashi's suffering. Both younger males then crawled over their teacher, who immediately moved away.

"Aww, Sensei-kun, c'mon." Naruto crooned. "I know you've always so secretly wanted to have the Teme's beautiful lips on your cock. I strictly remember you asking me a lot about it when he's not around."

Kakashi was stunned, flushing. Sasuke chuckled at the blushing man beneath them. They were going to have the time of their life, by teasing their perverted ex-teacher. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said about Kakashi was a peeping Tom. Maybe not in any chance he got, but still.

Kneeling back, both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then nodded before Naruto ghosted his lips over Kakashi's ear and whispered, "You might want to stay silent, sensei. Teme and I are just trying to help you…"

Kakashi was about to tell him to fuck off when he felt Naruto's hand on his leg, any moral related things he had in his mind quickly left him. Replaced with a noise of encouragement coming from Kakashi's own throat as soon as a tanned hand moved further up, Naruto paused mere inches from his target to move behind the copy nin, holding the older man flat against his chest. "Teme is going to give you head because he gives only the best. No worries," Naruto whispered into his sensei's ear before he took the lobe into his mouth and tugged it. His hands quickly move to Kakashi's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Kakashi finally regained his thought back and tried to pull away, but to no avail he was stuck, with his pants and boxers around his ankles. And against his better judgment, he found himself moaning at the sight presented before him. It was probably the most damned erotic thing he'd ever seen. Sasuke was kissing the tip of his cock making his stomach clench, and grew even harder with every painfully pleasurable touch.

Catching Kakashi's stare, Sasuke smirked before taking the tip in his mouth, and began to slowly, painfully, pleasurably, swirl his tongue around it. Kakashi moaned, not really caring about the consequences of Iruka hearing him. He grabbed a fistful of raven locks, trying to push him further down. 'Kami, fuck,' his mind screamed in a hazy lust. He wanted-no, needed more of that warm mouth around him. He could only take this pleasurable torture for so long. Lucky for him, Sasuke obliged. He took Kakashi's entire length into his mouth, deep-throating him all the way inside. Kakashi let out a few of incoherent words along with his moans of bliss.

"Come on, sensei," the blond shinobi behind him provoked. "You know you want to fuck that sweet mouth. Teme can take it, trust me," Naruto curled his lips in a knowing smile. "Fuck his mouth, like I know you want to," Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear again, before he buried his head in the older man's neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh.

Pulling Naruto off his neck, Kakashi kissed him heatedly while moaning into the blond's mouth and thrusting his hips up into Sasuke's mouth, essentially face fucking him. Sasuke groaned around the thick cock, indicating his enjoyment of the situation as well as causing little vibrations around Kakashi's cock that were beyond pleasurable.

"Oh, Kami!" Kakashi couldn't help crying out, throwing his head back onto Naruto's shoulder who took it as invitation and began to suck more at the exposed skin.

Both Sasuke and Naruto knew their ex-sensei wouldn't last much longer. Sasuke stopped his ministration and sat up. Kakashi almost whined, almost, at the lost contact. He was so close. 'Why the fuck is Sasuke teasing me like that?' he wondered. Said tease then lick him on the cheek and growled huskily into his ear, "Don't be so loud, Sensei."

Naruto chuckled as he moved to kiss and nip at Kakashi's other ear. He then looked at Sasuke who was nipping at Kakashi's jaw. "You know I could use my hands too, and I think Kaka-sensei would like that thing you did to me last night, why not give it a go?" he instigated as he ran his hands down Kakashi's clothed chest and moved to pull Kakashi's hips up so that he was practically in Naruto's lap, splaying his teacher's legs even wider for Sasuke.

Kakashi sucked in his breath, watching as Sasuke smirked devilishly before moving down to take the large sack onto his tongue and sucked on it. "Holy… Sasuke…" Kakashi moaned as Sasuke sucked on his sack and moving closer to run his tongue closer to Kakashi's puckered hole.

The copy nin bit his lips so hard he could almost taste his own blood, arching his body from Naruto's top half. This was a real fucked up situation. This probably also made him cheat on Iruka, but the way Sasuke was using his tongue made his mind turn to mush.

Grinning like mad, Naruto reached down to take a hold of the older man's neglected erection. He pumped Kakashi hard as Sasuke worked his tongue into Kakashi's hole. "Ah! I-I'm coming…" Kakashi shivered at the pleasure he was being given.

Sasuke smirked and moved his hand up to play with their teacher's hole as he came back to nip at Kakashi's neck, pushing his finger inside and moving it around until he found what he was looking for. Stealing a brief kiss over Naruto's lips, Sasuke whispered huskily into Kakashi's ear, "Come for us, Sensei." And that was all it took. Kakashi bucked his hips up almost frantically, and came all over Naruto's hand, his stomach, and some was even spurting onto Sasuke's black shirt.

The raven merely smirked and pulled away, wiping his hand on Kakashi's pants. Naruto also did the same, before he helped Sasuke to dress Kakashi back.

"Well, well, well…, I see that you two have fun with my boyfriend, Naruto, Sasuke." A voice sounded from behind the three men. They all jumped and turned to see Iruka leaning against the door way, his arms crossed, and the look in his eyes was a cross between lust and rapture – something they wouldn't have expected to see in Iruka.

Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed and moved away from Kakashi, who was stunned to the spot.

Smirking, Sasuke took Naruto by shoulder and pushed him toward the door.

"We were just helping the poor guy, sensei. It was your fault for abandoning him like that." Naruto said, grinning.

Iruka smirked as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto checking them over. "Well, it seems you two are still in need of getting off."

Naruto blushed profusely and Sasuke merely chuckled. The raven placed an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "We'll take care of our problem while you help Kakashi come down from his high," he said, winking to Kakashi before pulling Naruto out of the Hatake's resident.

"Kakashi, you really are a piece of a work, you know that?" Iruka smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that promised the most horrible punishment Kakashi would ever experienced.

Kakashi shook his head, panicked, but blushing deep red all the same time. He quickly scrambled up and crossed the room over to his boyfriend. "No, no, no, I was alright until they started doing shit."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea, just keep telling yourself that, Kakashi." And he left.

"But, Iruka – Hey, wait!"

The End.


End file.
